A Place in the World
by unpredictable gorilla
Summary: Waking up in her apartment after 2 days of unconsciousness, Rei notices a number of things: Third Impact had occurred, and Shinji had rejected Instrumentality. She remembers everything Rei II had lived. And her apartment is oddly clean. Rei/Shinji.
1. No Purpose At All

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fic. It is owned by GAINAX.

**A Place in the World**

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue/No Purpose At All**

_...?!_

A pair of red eyes shot open suddenly, as Rei Ayanami woke up abruptly, gasping for air. She could feel cold sweat running down her back. Her short cropped, blue hair dripping wet, just as if waking up from a very upsetting dream.

_Was it all a dream? _Rei pondered. _No, never before had I dreamed neither pleasant dreams nor nightmares, there is no reason I should start now._

She began to take in her surroundings, recognizing the insides of her apartment. Yet there was something amiss. Upon further notice, she discovered it was clean. Just as it had looked the time Shinji Ikari had helped her by cleaning up. Also the sound of distant clanging metal the pale girl had gotten used to was gone, instead replaced with the ever present sound of cicadas.

_Ikari-kun. He rejected Instrumentality, did he not? It is an obvious statement, since my soul is still one. I am still only me, Rei Ayanami._

The First Child got off her sweat-drenched bed, and slowly walked towards the bathroom while trying to clarify all her thoughts. _What has become of Ikari? Why is Tokyo-3 still standing? I recall this area was in the blast range of Unit-00's explosion… _

_The explosion. _Her crimson eyes went wide as she processed that bit of information. Even though she knew she was the third clone to be awakened, she recalled with photographic memory every detail of Rei II's life.

_I do not understand. I seem to be aware that I should not be able to remember everything. Yet I do. _Then again, The First thought of Shinji. _Perhaps it has something to do with Ikari-kun's involvement in Third Impact. I must take mental note on asking him about it the next time I see him._ She then removed her long, white night-shirt, her pair of shorts and the rest of undergarments, dropped them unceremoniously on the floor, and headed to the shower.

Rei turned on the water, letting its coolness wash away the sweat, the idle feeling of the drops on her back a little bit soothing. She started to recall the past events. The invasion on NERV, her merging with Lilith, Instrumentality, the eerie mirage-like view of the post-Third Impact Tokyo-3, and then… nothingness. The next thing she remembered was waking up on her oddly clean apartment.

The slender girl turned off the water and stepped out to the shower, and just in the way she was used to, reached down to the floor of the bathroom for her towel and tip-toed a bit to get her sandals on. But finding no towel, and no sandals in the place they were supposed to be, she lost her balance a bit and the wet floor did the rest, sending her down with a little yelp.

"Gaah…" The Pilot grunted as she stood up and rubbed her sore rear end. _Where is my towel? _Looking around closely, she noticed that, while everything was neatly arranged, everything was misplaced.

Rei frowned slightly, a hint of annoyance showing in her bright red eyes. Finally finding her brown towel neatly folded in a basket she was sure was NOT there the whole time she had lived in this apartment, Rei proceeded to look for her sandals, finding them at the side of her bed. She no longer needed to use them since her feet had dried enough by walking through the bedroom floor, leaving petite footprints of water along the trail she had walked, so Rei just grabbed them and left them in their proper place.

After drying, she went to her drawers to look for her bra and panties, which thankfully were still in their right place. She then opened her closet just to find herself with yet another surprise.

Her usual school uniforms weren't there. Seeing as she had no clothes to put on, she proceeded to put on her undergarments only and wash her teeth. Just moments after she was done, the female Pilot heard her door open and close.

The blue-haired girl stepped out of the bathroom to stare at a very stunned Shinji Ikari, whose blush started to compete with the color of her eyes. He was carrying a basket full of clothes, in which she noticed were her uniforms, neatly folded and clean.

"I..I, Aya…" Shinji stuttered, very aware of the state of semi-undress the blue-haired girl was on, and moments later the male Pilot regained control of his movements and turned around with lightning speed.

"Gomen nasai Ayanami!! I didn't know y-you were awake already!! I-I went to do the laundry! I-I-I thought you were going to continue being asleep since you've been sleeping for almost 2 days now, so you wouldn't notice if I was out! Sorry, sorry, sorry!!" The brown haired boy blurted out, still blushing profusely.

Rei didn't answer his apologies, but rather voiced her own question. "Have you been staying here?"

"Huh?" The Pilot turned around to face her "Umm, yes, yes, I've been trying to watch over you since I found you in the shore after…" Shinji paused, the memories of Third Impact and rejecting Instrumentality rushing back. He then smiled a little. "after Third Impact."

"So it did happen." Rei spoke softly in her monotone, calm voice.

"Yeah, it did..." Shinji said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "But it seems that after I realized life was worth living after all, people were able to return to their original forms. Even Misato and Kaji-san were able to regain their bodies, although they were dead!" Shinji said happily, remembering how bad he had felt after realizing his guardian wasn't going to make it.

"Ikari-kun," The red-eyed beauty said softly, yet strangely foreboding. "Were you the one who cleaned my apartment and re-arranged everything?"

Shinji smiled "Yes I did, I took the liberty to arrange everything in order so it would be easier for you to keep your apartment clean." He said, happy his work was being recognized.

"Please refrain from taking such liberties in the future Ikari-kun." Rei simply said.

The Third Child gulped. "G-gomen, I didn't think it would upset you, I'm sorry, I really am!" He said bowing repeatedly.

Rei saw his reaction and said "The efforts you have taken towards my comfort are appreciated, but do consult with me the next time you wish to switch the location of every item in my apartment."

Shinji laughed nervously "Ok, I will." He said sheepishly. After a few seconds of staring at each other, the blue-eyed boy remembered Rei's state of semi-undress and handed her one of her uniforms with one hand while trying to cover his eyes with the other, and blushed profusely.

As Rei put on her uniform, feeling the unfamiliar sensation of recently washed clothes, she remembered her unasked questions.

"Ikari-kun" The blue haired Pilot called.

"Yes Ayanami?"

"How come I remember everything that happened before the explosion of Unit-00?" Rei asked with a barely noticeable hint of curiosity in her soft voice.

"What?! You do!?" Shinji asked, surprised. He wouldn't believe it just yet. The fact that Rei would remember everything that they went through before that fateful explosion which had taken away one of his only true friends was too good, so he didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Yes. I recall all the events which transpired up until now, yet I am aware that I was not supposed to remember. Why?" Rei asked. _Considering the major role Ikari-kun had in the rejection of Instrumentality, perhaps he knows the answer to my question._

"…" Shinji just stared at Rei with a flabbergasted expression on his face.

"Ikari?" the pale girl pressed after a few moments, wondering if he actually knew the answer of her question or not.

"Woah… Aaah, umm, well, with what I learned of Instrumentality, anyone with the desire to go on living could return to normal, I… guess the mental barriers you had disappeared the moment you came back." Shinji said, still trying his best not to get his hopes up. _She could probably see me as nothing more than a colleague, the fact that she remembers doesn't mean she feels the same way she used to… And even now I'm not his colleague anymore, since there are no Evas to pilot…_

"What happened while I was unconscious?" The ex-Pilot of Unit-00 asked softly, with a hint of caution.

"Well, at first I was stuck in a weird post-apocalyptic world, not sure of what the hell was going on. I even tried strangling Asuka I think…" he frowned "I don't know what happened back then, I wasn't really in control of my emotions, thoughts or actions at that time. All I know is I was suddenly venting all my frustrations on Asuka. I still don't know if she made it back or not, I haven't seen her around. Probably for the best at the moment."

Rei nodded, adjusting the belt of her uniform.

"After that" Shinji continued "I think I came into a weird trance, that's when I finally realized, after a lot of mental search that life was worth living, and that those who realized the same thing could return to this world. I guess you found something in your life that gives you hope besides Eva then." The male ex-Pilot said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked surprised.

"Well, the Evas are gone now, as the souls within them preferred to stay. The Angels are no longer attacking us, so NERV has to think of something else to do besides protect the city. Also, Father apparently chose to stay with Mother, since there is no trace of him whatsoever." Shinji smiled a bit at that. "Strangely… I'm glad for him."

Rei just continued to stare calmly, her outside giving no signs of the storms of inner turmoil going on inside the blue haired girl's mind.

_There are no Evas anymore…? No Angels left to fight. The Commander is gone… My purpose has already being fulfilled, yet I was not supposed to live through it. My existence was meant to end after I had served my purpose. Yet here I am. I have no purpose. At all. And yet apparently I have found life is worth living for. Ikari said it was hope. I had found hope. But for what?_

"It was really weird returning to this world, actually…" the blue-eyed boy continued. He seemed to be remembering something quite embarrassing. "All the people that had returned appeared in the shore… naked." Shinji rubbed the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the memory. "After a while, Misato found you lying unconscious on the shore and brought you to your apartment. She said you were suffering from a massive over exhaustion. I offered to stay and take care of you till you woke up. I suppose I don't have to stay anymore..." He said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

Hearing the tone in his voice, Rei snapped out of her trance and asked "Where did you sleep?"

"Huh?" he said confused, "Oh" he pointed towards a corner of the closet, where his futon laid rolled up to take up as little space as it could. "I just slept on my futon on the floor beside your bed. But I didn't really sleep much; I was beginning to worry about you. 2 days without food or water can be taxing, and I didn't want your condition to worsen. I guess I forgot you are part-Angel, you probably don't need food or water as much as normal people do. N-Not that you're not normal! B-but I don't mean to sound like y-you're not special either!! I-I mean..! Arrrgh, sorry."

"For what?" asked Rei with her soft voice, while concentrating completely on the strange, warm feeling that arose in her chest when she realized Shinji had been losing sleep because he was concerned of her well being. _This feeling… I do not seem to recognize it. It feels… pleasant, to say the least. _To Shinji's surprise, she smiled a bit, if only the tiniest of smiles. But that sort of action never went unnoticed in her normally stoic and cold exterior.

"Umm" _Woow, she has such a beautiful smile… Too bad it's such a rare occasion she shows it. _

He smirked a little bit "I… don't really know." He confessed.

After a few seconds in silence, accompanied only by the incessant chant of cicadas, seeing as the construction sounds were no longer there, another sound joined the calm setting: Rei's grumbling stomach. A small pink blush crept its way to Rei's cheeks as she noticed that, despite her angelic resistances, she was very hungry.

The Third Child laughed lightly "You want something to eat, Ayanami?"

"That would be acceptable." She nodded.

The blue-eyed boy seemed to pause to think for a second and then said "But there's a problem, there is no food in here."

"Then we shall eat outside." the pale teen said softly, and started to walk towards the door, Shinji began following her, and then he suddenly stopped.

"Are you not coming Ikari-kun?" Rei asked, tilting her head to one side.

"A-Ayanami, since you remember everything that has happened before the detonation of your Eva, and you remember what we've been through, would you consider us to be friends?" Shinji asked, finally rounding up the courage to ask that question. In reality, the prospect of losing a friend was hurtful enough for Shinji, but losing Rei's friendship had hurt in a different way, it had been a deeper wound. He was afraid to ask due to the fear of her saying no. That would mean he had in fact lost her friendship. He couldn't bear to lose it, somehow it felt very dear to him.

Rei thought for a second, and then simply said "Yes." She turned around and opened the door, meanwhile a smile had crept to her face, unbestknown to Shinji.

"So" he continued, now with more confidence. He felt like a tree trunk had been lifted from his shoulders by hearing her answer. "would it be alright with you if I called you Rei? You can call me Shinji if you want to…"

The First Child turned from the door with the same smile still on her lips and faced the male ex-Pilot, the smile similar to the one she had given him after the battle with the 5th Angel.

"Very well Shinji-kun." She turned around once more and they both left, while Shinji closed the door of Apartment 402 behind him, a wide grin plastered in his face.

As they both walked outside, Rei's smile had disappeared, and her usual stoic self was back again, but the way her red eyes shimmered gave a different glow about her, so she no longer felt cold to the outside.

_With the Evas and the Commander gone, I no longer have a purpose. No duties to fulfill. I only have hope, it seems. _

_Hope…_

_I think I am beginning to understand now._

Author's Note: Taraaaa! (Fanfare sounds) My first fic!! First Chapter! Hope it isn't horribly written, full of grammar mistakes and suffering of a nasty OOC disease. Read and review people, I could really use some insight, constructive criticism, etc.


	2. Events Worth Mentionng

Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this fic. It is owned by GAINAX.

Author's Note: The Shinji in this story may seem OOC to someone, but you must take into consideration the events that he's been through, most notably episode 26, where he finally overcomes his self-risen barriers and accepts the fact that to get close to people you have to open yourself to them, even If it means you COULD get hurt. This realization is a very important character development (the last character development actually xD) so what we have here is what I assume would be the aftermath of such realization. Ok then, I've rambled on enough. Without further ado:

**A Place in the World**

**Chapter 2:**

**Events Worth Mentioning**

_Ikari… no, Shinji-kun stated that only people with a strong desire to live had come back to this world._

Rei walked alongside Shinji towards the commercial district of Tokyo-3, looking for a decent place to eat. As they walked, the azure-headed girl remained silent as ever, deep in her thoughts.

_Apparently only I am aware that he was the one responsible for the continuation of humanity, or so he has implied. Shinji is, for all intents and purposes, the savior of the world, yet I am the only one who acknowledges it. I intend to thank him properly some time, as it seems unfair somehow that his efforts just go unnoticed… but not now, I will thank him when the time is right. _

Shinji had gotten used somewhat to Rei's silent stoicism, but he still got uncomfortable after long periods of what was in his opinion reaaally awkward silence, so he decided to try and strike a conversation with the female ex-Pilot, knowing well the chances of it being a one-sided talk were very high.

"Umm, do you have a favorite place to eat, Rei?" He asked.

"My living quarters suffice." She said simply, not realizing Shinji was actually trying for her to pick up a restaurant.

"Well, yeah… but have you ever… you know, left your apartment to eat outside?"

"Major Katsuragi insisted I came along with you, Sohryu and her to eat ramen noodles from a street cart." Rei remembered, with a slight sense of amusement that she didn't show on the outside. The prize for the suicidal mission's success had been street cart ramen noodles. That hit her as cruel irony, if Rei ever knew the definition of it.

"But haven't you tried eating at a restaurant before? Besides NERV's cafeteria?" Shinji added, knowing it to be a possible answer from Rei.

Rei just shook her head slightly and kept walking forward, until she noticed something.

"Shinji-kun." The red-eyed beauty spoke softly. Shinji couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound of his name being spoken by Rei. "What is it Rei?"

"How are we supposed to eat at a restaurant when currently all establishments are closed?" Rei asked, genuinely curious.

The boy's smile faded and was replaced by a look of confusion. "Huh? What do you…"

Upon further notice, he saw that Rei was absolutely right. Every restaurant and shop was abandoned or at the very least closed. _Of course you idiot, what did you expect? It's been only 2 days since people got back…_

"Ouu, yeah, you're right. I guess it's to be expected, people just got back 2 days ago. Businesses should take a while to start running again… Oh, by the way Rei, Misato-San told me that school wasn't reopening until the beginning of next month, so we still have plenty of time to kill." Shinji said, he was actually glad he didn't have to listen to another boring class about the faux Second Impact. "I wonder if they'll talk about what happened this time…" the brown-haired boy mused.

"I will not be returning to school." Rei stated simply, sending Shinji comically to the ground. "Whaa! But Rei, you HAVE to go to school, you can't just decide to not-go!" Shinji frantically said, flailing his arms wildly.

"Yes, I can. I only went because Commander Ikari ordered me to, but since he is no longer in this world, I can ignore his order." She firmly stated, and then continued walking. Shinji just gawked at his companion for a few moments before doing a brief sprint to catch up with her.

_Ok, I still have a month to talk her out of skipping school, that should be enough… right..?_

"Well, since there are no restaurants available, umm… how about going to Misato-San's apartment so I can cook something for us?" Shinji said, dropping the subject, temporarily.

"If it is not of any inconvenience to you or Major Katsuragi." Rei answered, glad Shinji had changed the topic. The two teens changed their direction and started walking towards their new destination.

* * *

Misato sat in a chair on her apartment, rubbing her temples after she finished hanging up the phone. Things at NERV's headquarters were getting really complicated. The Evas were no longer operational, Ritsuko had disappeared, and they were in desperate need of a replacement for Chief Scientist. Also, they were in need of a new Commander, and the amount of paperwork and necessary phone calls involving those particular problems had the dark-haired woman at the verge of a nervous collapse. _And it's only been 2 days! _She thought as she headed towards the fridge full of her favorite beverage. _Oh well, it's all good as long as we don't have to worry about the Angels anymore… _

She sighed, opening the fridge and taking out a can of Yebisu. Ever since the strange aftermath of Third Impact, things had seemed to cool down a lot. Since SEELE members were no longer present and the JSSDF had stopped attacking headquarters, NERV had spare time to regroup and get things set straight. Unfortunately, that meant long hours of work for Misato.

_Damn Fuyutsuki is giving me the largest amount of work I ever had! I seem to have 2 times the amount of paperwork any other employee has! No fair… No sir._

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaw!" She screamed, downing the entire can in one gulp. "You always know how to cheer me up, Yebisu!" Misato took another can out of the fridge, popped it open and started drinking it, more slowly this time. _Too… much… work… besides, it's the most boring kind! I think I understand what Fuyutsuki meant when he said Ikari always stuck him with the most tedious tasks… At least I got a nifty raise though._

A lot had happened in the past 2 days. Kozo Fuyutsuki had been appointed the new supreme Commander of NERV, and she had been promoted to Sub-Commander. At first, Misato was thrilled; returning back from the dead thanks to Third Impact, realizing Kaji had returned as well (of course she wouldn't let him know just how happy it made her), and finally being promoted to Sub-Commander all contributed in creating very happy Misato Katsuragi. Of course, until she found out the gratuitous amounts of paperwork from her old job were nothing compared to the mountains of paper she now had to climb in order to fill out.

After relaxing a bit, the new Sub-Commander's thoughts drifted towards the events before Third Impact occurred. Everything was a fuzz in her mind, only vaguely recalling the attack on NERV and getting shot in the process of defending Shinji.

_I guess Third Impact really wasn't that bad. I think I actually wouldn't be here if it hadn't occurred. _She sighed. _Well, it seems those Angels weren't SO bad after all… Almost makes me feel sorry for killing them… hmm… Nah! It must be something else, perhaps I'm eating too much of my own cooking. It's not guilt._

After making a mental note to herself to alter the chores schedule so her ward would have to cook more often, she downed the rest of her beer and went to the fridge for another.

_I have to go pick up Pen-Pen soon, this place feels too lonely whenever Shinji's not home._

"By the way, where is he now? I'm starving and it's his turn to cook…" Misato wondered to herself.

As if on cue, the door opened and Shinji walked inside of the apartment. "I'm home!" The boy said. "Welcome Shinji, now hurry and make dinner! I'm starving!" Misato said hastily, not looking up from a bunch of paperwork arranged on top of the table.

"Hey, Misato-San, I hope you don't mind I brought a visitor…" Shinji said, stepping aside to allow Rei to get inside.

"Hmm? Visits?" The older woman asked, glancing up briefly from her work. She was surprised to see the pale blue-haired girl standing in front of her. "Good evening, Major." She bowed a little. Just then she noticed with some surprise the badge on the woman's jacket that indicated her recent promotion. "I'm sorry, Sub-Commander Katsuragi." She said, bowing more deeply this time.

"Oh, hi Rei! Please, cut the formalities and call me Misato, it feels weird enough being called Sub-Commander, so leave the last name crap out of here, at least while we're out of NERV."

Rei blinked a bit and then answered "Understood, Misato-San."

"I was going to make Rei and I some dinner, do you want some?" Shinji asked, cringing reflexively as he waited for the teasing he was sure was about to come. And oddly never did.

"I already told you! Yes, puh-lease Shinji-kun! I'm freaking starving; I've spent almost 20 hours surviving on Yebisu alone! If it wasn't because my body is a wonder, I'd probably be in an alcohol induced coma!" The long-haired woman ranted, completely oblivious of Shinji's surprise at not receiving a teasing fit from her behalf.

_I guess she really IS hungry. I'd better get to work._

"Hai." He said solemnly and turned around, getting all the necessary utensils out of their storage.

He proceeded to start cooking dinner, taking in mind Rei was a vegetarian. He suddenly felt a pair of eyes watching him and turned to find the girl in question looking at him with a curious interest.

"Shinji-kun." The red-eyed girl said softly. At the sound of this, Misato's teasing sensors tingled.

"Umm what is it Rei?" The boy asked, not knowing that he was fueling the growing itch inside Misato.

"I was wondering if you could… teach me how to cook? I posses only the most basic knowledge, and I find it insufficient." Rei said, which managed to make the tease-o-graph inside Misato's psyche be about to burst.

"Sure Rei..! Whenever you like. I'd be glad to teach you." The brown-haired boy said nervously, blushing a bit.

That had done it.

_Pop._ "Awwwww you guys are so cute! And when did you two start being on a first name basis? Wait wait wait wait; don't tell me, you guys are an item now! HA! I knew it!" She began, managing to discover a whole new spectrum of the color red in Shinji's growing blush.

"An…item? I do not understand. We clearly are not items, we are living beings." The blue-haired girl asked genuinely curious. She was not granted an answer, however, as the older woman's rant continued.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Shinji-kun, I knew you had a thing for Rei since the beginning but I never thought you would act on it! Or was it Rei? Oh God that is sooo cute!" Misato ranted on, managing Shinji's skin to look like it was on fire at the same time he kept babbling incoherencies.

"Whaaa! M-M-Misato-San! I, no, aaah! It's not… AAAH! B-b-b-but no! It- it-it-it's not like that!" Shinji managed to say. He took a glance at Rei, and to his surprise, found the stoic girl was actually blushing.

"Hmmm… ok, whatever you say Shinji-kun, whatever you say." Misato said skeptically. Shinji had half a mind to try and counter-tease Misato with Kaji, but decided against it, knowing full well that teasing wasn't his forte and he would just get pulverized in the end.

After Shinji was done making dinner, the three of them sat in the kitchen table and arranged their food in whatever way they could, since the majority of the table was occupied by Misato's paperwork.

"So Rei" Misato began. "How are you feeling? You were out two days, we were beginning to worry a bit." The dark-haired woman said.

_They were worried about me? Why? _The pale girl wondered. "I am well. Thank you… for your concern." Rei stated softly.

"Hey, it's no problem Rei." Misato said, waving her hand as if to show it was no big deal. "I'm just glad you're ok." She smiled, making Rei's thoughts wonder again.

_They are… happy? My well being makes them glad somehow? I wonder why. Is it… because they truly care?_

"So Shinji, any news about Asuka? You haven't seen her, have you?" Misato said, changing the subject.

"No, not really. I'm sure she has to be somewhere, I'm pretty sure she came back. Last time I saw her was just after Third Impact… Although…" Shinji then remembered seeing what almost looked like an apparition, standing just above the sea of LCL in the shore, was Rei, or at least that's what he thought he saw, since she disappeared almost instantly.

"Hmm? Although what Shinji-kun?" Misato asked

"Umm nothing really Misato-San…" He said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

_That was really weird. _Shinji thought.

"Man, everything's topsy-turvy right now, Third Impact really made a mess out of things. But I must admit it really wasn't that bad… Second Impact really was a bitch to the world, but the Third actually did some good! Those idiots of SEELE are gone, the JSSDF is off our backs, and pretty much all of our past problems are gone now. It's like a clean slate, right?" The long-haired woman said, pausing a little to take a sip from her miso soup.

"Yeah…" the Third Child said, absent-mindedly eating his own food. "I suppose it must be a better world now, right? It's all semi-destroyed and all, but still, people were given a second chance, they would be grateful for that, right?" Shinji asked warily.

"You'd be surprised Shinji-kun…" The dark-haired woman replied, just before a certain quiet girl surprised them both with words of her own.

"Then… lets hope you are right Shinji." Rei said softly, and then calmly resumed eating.

"Uh… Hai!" Shinji answered after a moment, nodding with a vibrant smile in his face.

_I swear, the look in his eyes couldn't possibly be more lovey-dovey. Hmm… nope, I'm wrong._

_It _could _get more lovey-dovey. _The older woman thought, the wheels in her head already turning, making up a thousand and one ways to tease and torment her ward about this later.

"Heh heh heh heh…" Misato chuckled lightly, with a dark look in her eyes which made Shinji gulp nervously for some reason.

_She's got that look… Aww man…_

* * *

Author's Note:

First of all, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed the first chapter, you people really help out :D

Yaaaaay! So here was my second chapter, hope you liked it! Not much happens story-wise, but gives us a bit of insight on what has changed since Third Impact. Remember to READ AND REVIEW! Reviews are what will keep me going, and in a way inspire me. So if you want a nice, well written story, you'll have to keep me inspired ^-^

Cheers everyone


	3. New Furnishings

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion, if I did, I would be 100 times happier than I am now. It is owned by GAINAX.

Author's Note: Ok now, first of all, I know there's no viable excuse for me to disappear for almost 4 years. I know. So I'll just apologize to you, reader, and hope this story can still reel you back in.  
Secondly, by not using my writing brain for over 3 years my style has "rusted" a bit, I´ll even have to re-watch most of NGE just so I can get the characters right, so please bear with me.  
And thirdly, another apology, since I know it´s really frustrating when a story you begin to read suddenly gets abandoned in "production hell" as it were… I really hope you can forgive me

Well, without further ado, I bring to you from beyond its grave:

**A Place in the World**

**Chapter 3:**

**New Furnishings**

"Katsuragi, we are already neck-deep in bureaucratic troubles. As new Sub-Commander it is expected of you to hand in your paper work on time at the very least! You should thank the heavens that the Angels have stopped attacking, otherwise I believe you wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of this rank."

Supreme Commander Fuyutsuki forcefully scolded Misato on the other line of the phone, all the while leaving the amusement out of his voice. As new Commander, his right to delegate "some" of the most tedious, boring, and lengthy paperwork to his subordinates was one of the privileges he had enjoyed the most. After all, Gendo Ikari had always swarmed him with the most mind-numbing of tasks.

But still, he wasn't being overly unfair. He refused to become a second Commander Ikari. The fact just was that NERV had an awful lot to do on the boring, bureaucratic side, and Misato wasn't the only one that had been deprived of sleep for the past 24 hours.

The berated Sub-Commander said something that only Fuyutsuki was able to hear, but was probably something along the lines of "way too much work for a lady this pretty". Fuyutsuki sighed. "Just get it done Misato, we'll be over this before you know it... Yes. You're dism… never mind." He replaced the phone on the receiver and rubbed his temples with his right hand. If he wasn't careful not to get overly stressed his already brittle hair would start to fall off. A bald Kozo Fuyutsuki would not do, not at all.

_Third Impact really has stirred things… Public Relations is going to have a blast this next weeks trying to explain to people what happened. _

Two days before, just after humanity regained its form with Shinji Ikari's rejection of Instrumentality, one of the first organizations to regain its footing had been NERV, naturally. Seeing as SEELE had already abandoned the world and they were no longer being hunted down by the government, the people of the world had soon turned their heads to NERV. Some for explanations, others for reassurance, some even for safety (even though the organization was no longer really powerful, since the EVAs couldn't be activated anymore). In the end, it was this peer pressure that led NERV to regroup and reorganize as fast as it did. Other world leaderships soon followed in their footsteps, and after the first few government agencies managed to recover, the world slowly started to spin. So far, not everything was back to normal yet, but they were making huge improvements.

_At least we have started rebuilding Tokyo-3. That's a start._

He really didn't know how they were going to explain to the people what happened when they understood so little of it themselves. All he knew were the Children had some part in it, especially the Third Child. But the specific data was lost to him, and probably everyone else. He made a note on his agenda to arrange a meeting with Shinji Ikari to ask him about Instrumentality with more detail later that same day.

_Ah, Shinji... Rei… Asuka… Toji. What are we to do about those children? They won't be needed to pilot the EVAs anymore, and they're too young to work here… I suppose the best we can do for them is watch out for their well-being. Food, shelter and education we can provide, and as for a stable living environment… well there's only so much we can do._

Fuyutsuki had being painfully aware of the nearly abusive way in which NERV had treated its pilots, by all accounts the most important members of the organization. And after all the turmoil caused by Third Impact, it had come as a great relief to him that they no longer needed to be put through all that kind of suffering "for the greater good". He decided to have a more personal approach to the upbringing of these children, seeing as the organization had been responsible for much of their past ordeals, it was the least he could do.

Just mere seconds after he finished this train of thoughts, his computer screen lit up with a message from Section 2. _And speak (well, think, more like it) of the devil._

The computer message simply read:

**11:45:36 Commander:**

**The First Child has been reported awake after 2 days of confinement in her room and was seeing leaving her premises along with the Third Child. We shall keep you posted whenever relevant news come up.**

**S2**

_So Rei has finally woken up. _Thought Kozo. He was glad. Glad and relieved, since having one of the pilots fall into a coma wasn't exactly his definition of taking care of them. He was also glad that Section 2 was finally able to serve its real purpose, not being used as a kind of secret police force for Gendo.

_That just leaves Asuka and Suzuhara. _ Asuka and Toji had yet to be found after the return of humanity from the sea of LCL. Search teams had been dispatched, of course, but to no avail. NERV lacked the man power to conduct a proper search for those kids, and there was no viable evidence that they had even emerged along with the rest. The only thing they could do was to continue searching on a regular basis and hope that they appeared, in which case they would surface on their own or simply go someplace else. _Their destiny is in their hands now. That's more than fair, I suppose._

_Oh well. Time to call in the children._

* * *

An hour or so before nightfall, Shinji and Rei had opted to leave Misato alone so she could concentrate on her work. The ex-pilots then headed back to Rei's apartment, with conversation shining for its absence. Shinji was overly glad to being given an excuse to escape his guardian's teasing, since her recent barrage of comments had left him flustered, sweaty and annoyed. Rei had taken a glance at the clock and commented (much to everyone's surprise) about it being nearly dusk. The boy had jumped at this opportunity and volunteered to escort Rei back home.

Of course, he was aware that that same action may just cause him more suffering from Misato's part later on, but the momentary rest would be worth it… hopefully.

The twilight sky gave off a beautiful purple glow mixed in with orange which bathed the city of Tokyo-3 as the big city slowly darkened its hues. Tokyo-3 hadn't descended for protection for the whole 3 days after Third Impact because it no longer needed to. As such, the calm that settled in the city, at least on some parts, was very relaxing. A soft, warm breeze accompanied Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami as they went their way.

The pair walked at a slow pace along the sidewalk, all the while the sound of cicadas started to recede to give way to the different creature sounds of nighttime. Namely crickets in this case. After a brief while, Shinji started to get anxious and decided to try and start a conversation.

He sighed. "I wish Misato would stop teasing us like that. She can get on my nerves sometimes." Shinji looked towards Rei with a hopeful glint in his eye to see if there were any indications that she would continue the conversation. But there was nothing. The only thing Shinji Ikari heard was the sound of crickets chirping.

_That's so cliché it's almost funny… almost. I guess I should try a different approach._

"Don't you find it annoying Rei?" asked the Third Child, hoping Rei would respond to a direct question. She did.

"No. Why should I find it bothersome?" she stated flatly, sending Shinji slightly out of balance.

"W-well, because of what she's saying! About… About us being more than just friends… uhmm… Doesn't it… embarrass you?" _Of course not, you idiot, have you forgotten who you are talking to?_

"No. Sub-Commander Katsuragi was simply stating wrong facts. I see nothing to be ashamed of."

_Figures._

Somehow, her answer still disappointed him a little, although he wasn't quite sure why.

Shinji sighed yet again. He casually placed his arms behind his head and kept walking behind Rei. He remained like this for a couple of minutes before making up his mind and trying a second time to talk to his friend. The boy hurried the pace a bit to catch up with Rei.

_Ok, different subject this time. _

"So, Rei…" he started.

"What is it?"

"Do you think the Angels have finally left us alone?" Shinji had considered asking her not to skip school again, but had decided against it at the last moment, and jumped to the first subject he could think of.

Rei pondered for a moment, after which she nodded slightly.

"Yes. I believe that we won't receive more attacks. At least not from the Angels." She said, looking at her friend through the corner of her crimson eyes.

"I really wish we could be sure though… I don't know if we would be able to survive an Angel attack without the EVAs…" Shinji said, looking up at the darkening sky.

"…You should not worry too much about uncertainties. Nothing is to be gained from it." The blue haired girl softly said, forcing Shinji to lower his eyesight and stare at the First Child.

_Was that…reassurance from Rei Ayanami? Well, at least an attempt at it... But was it?_

Before Shinji could say anything, both their cell phones rang. Shinji and Rei stopped abruptly and stared at the flashing screens. Shinji had a sinking feeling in his stomach. _What if it's another attack? We won't be able to fend it!_

Snapping out of their reverie first, Rei answered her phone. "Yes?"

Shinji waited impassively, preparing for the worst.

"I am well, Commander Fuyutsuki."

The lack of urgency from Rei calmed him a little bit, but then again that was Rei Ayanami, and one could rarely call it a reassuring fact.

"Commander, is this an emergency call? I see. We shall report to headquarters."

Rei clicked the end button and turned to look at Shinji, who was anxiously waiting for her to say what the call was about.

"W-what happened?" Shinji managed to blurt out.

"We are to report to Commander Fuyutsuki at headquarters." The First simply said, failing to notice the amount of tension on the boy's expression.

"Was it an attack?" Shinji said, paling.

"No. If there was an attack, the alarm sirens would have been activated. This was not the case. Commander Fuyutsuki simply wishes to speak to us."

"Oh… right. The alarms, yeah…"

Shinji blushed as crimson as Rei's eyes. _Idiot! The alarms, of course they would activate! I'm being paranoid, paranoid and stupid._

Since they were already halfway to Rei's apartment, the nearest access to NERV's headquarters was very close, and so, the pair made their way towards their destination. Needless to say, the only sound left to reign the scene was, once again, the chirping of the crickets. Meanwhile, the night sky was full on black and specks of light began to shine, the moon glancing from behind groups of clouds every now and then.

* * *

After arriving at NERV's headquarters, Rei noticed they were still rebuilding it. But true to Japanese nature, they were making rapid progress. Still, she kept her gaze focused ahead, towards the door to the Commander's office. A door she crossed uncountable times in the past, only now Gendo Ikari wouldn't be on the other side of the threshold.

After they entered, both children froze for an instant. Even Rei's normally impassive eyes widened at the surprise. What used to be a dark office with an amber glow, devoid of any decoration save for the inscriptions on its ceiling, was now… a well lit room. It still held the grandeur of an office worthy of the Commander, but it seemed much more hospitable now. It wasn't menacing, for one. And it had some added furniture, which filled the once almost empty room, making it feel like less of a cavern.

Rei's surprise at the change of scenery faded quickly, faster than her fellow ex-pilot, and she stepped forward and announced their presence to the Commander, who had his chair turned towards the back.

"Commander Fuyutsuki, you wished to see us?" said Rei in a slight monotone that still managed to hint a small degree of curiosity.

Shinji snapped out of his reverie and stepped forward to join the pale girl. "Oh! Right, we- we're here Commander."

Kozo Fuyutsuki turned in his chair to look at the First and Third Children.

"Ah, Rei, Shinji, please take a seat. Both of you." He said, gesturing towards a couple of chairs in front of his huge desk. "I'm aware that it is getting late and I don't want to hold you off for too long, so I'll try to be brief." Started the new Supreme Commander, with an air of politeness that neither Shinji nor Rei were used to hear coming from the highest rank of command.

They both seated, after which Fuyutsuki continued. "As you probably know, the Evangelion units can no longer be used, at least not the way we used to. As soon as we have a new Head Scientist, our researchers will work on finding a way to pilot the EVAs without the souls that used to inhabit them. However, seeing as we don't need pilots right now, your presence at NERV won't be required, at least for a while."

Rei's pupils contracted a bit at this, the fear of losing her one purpose still present despite her previous talk with Shinji. _I am still afraid… Perhaps I need to talk to Ikari… no, Shinji, again of this matter. He seemed to be sure of himself, at least regarding this matter._

The other two people in the room didn't notice this slight change in Rei's visage, however, and Fuyutsuki continued.

"However, I am still concerned for your future and well being, since NERV is directly responsible for both of your lives as well as that of your fellow pilots, both of which hsve yet to be found." He said, pausing a bit to contemplate a couple of folders holding both Asuka and Toji's photos and profiles. "This being said, what we now expect of you is to continue your education. In the event that we are able to use the Evangelion units again, you will be called. But I must ask you both, IF we get them to move, will you be willing to pilot the EVAs again?"

Being ASKED to pilot was strange enough, so both teens remained silent for some moments, before Rei nodded solemnly and answered "Yes."

"What about you Shinji?" the Commander pressed on.

"I..I…" He looked at Rei, who strangely enough returned the gaze. He wasn't quite able to read her expression, though. "I don't know…ok? Can I at least think it over?" he finished, with a slightly resigned pose, already expecting the answer to be 'No, we need an answer immediately.'

"Of course, you can take all the time you like Shinji." The Commander said with a warm smile that threw Shinji off balance. "It's not like we have the Angels on our doorstep again. Heheh." Fuyutsuki closed his eyes and chuckled for a bit, the dark humor in his comment amusing him, apparently.

_This Commander will be completely different from the previous one. That much is obvious. _Thought Rei, while still concentrating her gaze on Shinji. _It seems Shinji is also afraid, but for a different reason… Perhaps we need to discuss these matters sooner._

"Well, do any of you have questions?" asked the grey haired Commader.

"We… we are to attend school after it reopens, is that correct?" asked Rei a bit uncertainly.

"Yes, as soon as the next semester starts, which will be in a month's time, you will resume your studies."

"Is…that an order?" Rei asked, with that hint of uncertainty again in her voice. Fuyutsuki raised an eyebrow at Shinji, who slowly nodded, barely moving his head up and then down by half an inch. The Commander understood the message clearly.

"Yes Rei, that is and order." He concluded.

"Yes sir." Rei finished. She turned her gaze towards her feet, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"What about you Shinji, any questions?"

"No, not really Commander." Shinji said quietly.

"Well then, if that's all, you're dismissed. Go home and rest. Oh, one more thing. Should you hear of your fellow pilots, let me or Sub-Commander Katsuragi know at once." He added one more thing. "And Shinji, Rei… Thank you, both of you."

* * *

Well, after almost 4 years of absence, of which I am deeply ashamed, here it is people! Chapter 3! I must say I really enjoyed writing again! I actually intended to post this chapter sooner, but alas! Destiny sometimes doesn't want things to happen the way we plan them to. (I fell from my staircase and sliced my arm open. Had to run to the ER to get some stitches and my arm was "out of order" for a couple of days.)

I know it will seem a bit hypocritical to ask this, but… Read and Review! :D…

Please don't hate me n_n"


	4. Dawn of the Third Day

Disclaimer: Evangelion and all its characters are property of GAINAX, not mine.

Author's Note: Ok, people, here it is, chapter 4, and it's in before 3 years passed! Yay me! I'd like to thank you people for reading this fic even though it was declared dead years ago, I'm not going to let this one fall again, I promise. Well, this chapter has another character introduced, so I'm looking forward for any feedback on how you felt I wrote it, in order for me to improve. Without further ado, I bring to you:

**A Place in the World**

**Chapter 4:**

**Dawn of the Third Day**

_There's a goddamned fly in my room... _

The red headed figure stirred lazily on the bed, frowning as a faint but constant buzzing kept her from returning to her sleep.

_Just ignore it Asuka... Just sleep and pay no mind to the damn insect._

But that was easier said (or rather thought) than done, as the fly in question decided to land briefly on Asuka Langley Sohryu's ear, making her yelp and wave frantically at her eat with her right hand. "Gaaah! That's it, I'm done!" with that said, Asuka got out of bed, stomped towards the light switch and turned it on in order to better see her surroundings. The smallish room came to view, lighting up with the brilliance of the light bulb. She searched quickly with her eyes, stopping on every possible resting place for the fly before finding her target. "Aha! Found you, dumbass." she said before finding her shoe on the floor and hurling it at the fly on the wall with tremendous force and accuracy, leaving a tiny splotch on the wall where the flying insect had once been.

_I never understood why flies always keep on buzzing at night. Don't they ever sleep? Mein Gott..._

Asuka strode towards the light switch again and stared at the bedroom for a moment. She had lucked out by finding this apartment. After humanity's return, many people had opted to remain "on the other side" and not come back. This left more than a few properties lying around with no owners, including living quarters. It had only been a matter of breaking into the apartment and hoping that its owners weren't actually going to return.

The third apartment she had found was the one she had decided to "keep", mainly because of the bed. Being able to sleep in a queen sized mattress as opposed to sleeping on a futon on the floor was definitely a deal-maker, and besides, the apartment held all of the commodities one would need. It even had stored food, which she rationed carefully. The main room held some wooden furniture and a closet, filled with clothes that Asuka found incredibly distasteful.

She turned the lights off and let herself drop to "her" bed with a sigh.

_What am I doing here..?_ She thought of her last battle with the EVA series and shuddered, watching her right arm carefully. No damage whatsoever.

_They killed me, right? I lost... but then... why?_

She had been certain that after her loss against the EVA series, she was as good as dead. And for a while she actually had been correct. If it hadn't been for Shinji Ikari and Rei Ayanami, she would have stayed dead, a fact that Asuka wasn't aware of, but suspected nonetheless, more so after her last encounter with Shinji. Feeling angry, disoriented, hollow, and confused, Asuka had finally decided to leave Tokyo-3 after the events of Third Impact.

The fiery beauty had wandered through Japan the days following her fateful battle in Tokyo-3 and her return from the sea of LCL. After that, she had wanted to know nothing about NERV, the EVAs, Misato, Ayanami, or that idiot Ikari.

But just now she was not so sure. She felt like she was beginning to drift. Being all alone and separated from the world terrified her, as much as she hated to admit it. And so, she again began to think about those people she spent the last year with.

_I'm running away, just like Shinji. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Asuka thought, remembering one of the many gossip talks she had had with Misato, in which the Mayor had told her about Shinji's 2 day disappearance. Back then, Asuka had thought that to be a childish tantrum, but right now she caught herself doing something very similar. Asuka smiled grimly as the irony hit her. She had spent a considerable amount of time pointing out to Shinji that he was a spineless coward, and she was no better than him right now. _Now, that's no good Asuka, not at all._

She was beginning to think that the best course of action would be to return to Tokyo-3 and start over, even if it had to be from scratch. The only person she was certain that had returned had been Shinji, and that at least was something.

_I bet they aren't even looking for me, so why am I even thinking of going back? _

Although the thought of living by her own means and getting away from Tokyo-3 or even Japan had seemed like a great idea 3 days ago, it now seemed tedious a best.

She had left all of her belongings at Misato's except for a pair of blouses, pants and skirts. And God knew Asuka had tons of belongings, all of which she had been accustomed to. But still, material possessions were not the main reason she wanted to go back. Although she hated to admit it, she missed those people. Her friend Hikari and the hours she would spend on the phone with her, Misato and her sloppiness, Kaji and his carefree attitude (and good looks), even Shinji with all his whining (and of course his cooking). God, she even missed having the dolly Ayanami around… All those people had been part of her surroundings for the last year, and after spending that much time together fighting to save the world, you inevitably formed some kinds of bonds. Finding herself without them at first had been nothing out of the ordinary, but as time progressed she noticed their absence more and more.

_My food rations are already running low... And it's not like I'm going to get a job right now when most businesses aren't even open to begin with. _

The 2 days she had spent away from Tokyo-3 had been mostly uneventful. Her journey had started with a quick trip to Misato's apartment. There had been no one inside, which had been great, since she wasn't going to stomach talking to anyone at that point. She had rounded up a bit of clothing and anything she found that was edible and set on her way. Thanks to the automated train stations, Asuka had managed to travel quite some distance. After she had decided that enough distance had been put between herself and Tokyo-3, she spent most of the rest of the day walking across Japan's countryside, and had the time to actually take in the landscape. Oddly enough, Asuka had found it rather beautiful. Not prettier than Germany's own countryside, but decidedly different. That was perhaps the first moment of her 2 day journey that had made her think things through a bit.

After that, well, she had finally come across a suburb that was more or less populated and started apartment hunting. She had picked the third one after the first one didn't turn out to be abandoned, and the second one had been found in a nearly condemned state. Despite the fact that the population percentage had indeed dropped a bit, living quarters were still kinda difficult to get a hold of.

And so, after a day and a half of searching here she was, Asuka Langley Sohryu, all alone in an apartment she wasn't even sure had been abandoned. For all she knew the previous tenants were in the city looking for lost family members or helping with the rebuilding. This and many other thoughts made the red-head very anxious. She had no income or way to secure it. Sure, she had a college degree, but the odds of being hired for a well-payed job while still being under 15 years old were not very promising. And besides, the moment she surfaced to the public eye, NERV was sure to find out and deploy a team to bring her back. And like hell was she going to go back on their terms.

_IF I am going back, I'm going to let them wallow in their despair for a bit first. Let them miss me, and just when they are about to lose hope to ever see my grandiose person again, Asuka Langley Sohryu will make her triumphant return._

Somehow she wasn't totally convinced it would turn out that way, but the thought amused her nonetheless._ It'll most likely look like I'm coming back with my tail between my legs. _She thought wryly. Strangely enough, that didn't make her angry or depressed. Before everything had happened, her pride would have made it impossible to accept such a notion. But now it only made her see the funny side (albeit, with much dark humor). She smiled more naturally this time. She had definitely grown this past year. Perhaps it was time to grow up a bit more, then.

Asuka checked the time on her cell phone. It was already 5:10 am and it would be morning soon.

_What the hell…_

_I'm going back._

And with that final thought, the former pilot of Unit 02 stepped out of her bed, got out of her long night shirt and put on a pair of blue jeans and a stripped red and white blouse, and stepped out of the apartment she had just barely started to settle in.

* * *

"GAAAH!"

"Are you ok, Shinji?" Rei asked softly, with just a tiny bit of worry noticeable on her monotone.

"Shinji you clutz! How come you don't notice the temperature of the food YOU just prepared?" Misato asked from her side of the table, holding her chopsticks to one side while covering her mouth with the back of her left hand, trying (hardly) to stifle her giggling.

Shinji, on the other hand, wasn't amused. His tongue had turned a darker shade if red and he laid it hanging out of his mouth, trying to fan some air to it using both of his hands. This incident had been brought about by Shinji Ikari's own fried eggs, which he had been too hasty to try and eat before they cooled down.

"I wad doo hungdy!" the only male on the room said indignantly, after which he turned to the red-eyed girl. "I'm ok Dei, judt dome dlight dcalding…" Shinji said (or tried to) with his tongue still hanging out. Rei blinked a couple of times before answering in a deadpan voice "I did not understand a single word you just said. Perhaps if you reeled back your tongue?"

That had made Misato finally lose composure and start laughing out loud, while making Shinji wide-eyed and terribly embarrassed. But just the right amount to let him think of a counter-argument

The young teen narrowed his eyes at Misato Katsuragi, who was still recovering her breath. Finally putting his tongue in its rightful place, Shinji asked grimly "I seem to recall you having this kind of issues quite often, Misato. I especially remember you having being unable to TASTE anything for a whole day after the same thing happened to you THREE times in a row!"

Misato fell back comically, after which she quickly recovered and spat back to her ward "Well, it's YOUR own fault for always making your food too hot to eat!"

"I should let YOU do the cooking then! We'd probably die of food poisoning by the end of the week but at least it'll be cold food!"

This exchange continued for a while, while Rei Ayanami quietly watched the two participants of the squabble back and forth, all the while eating the steamed vegetables Shinji had prepared for her. Pen-Pen waddled close to her side and joined her with the silent watching.

Last night Misato had urged Shinji to invite Rei over for lunch, which he readily agreed. The dark-haired woman chose not to remark on his eagerness to have Rei over for the time being, lest he chose to change his mind, but she had a gut feeling that he was starting to develop some kind of attachment to the quiet girl, and her gut hadn't failed her to this moment.

It was for this reason that Rei now stood in the middle of what could be called a normal Tuesday on the Katsuragi residence. While Shinji and Misato were more than used to their own bickering, as long as it was always with huge servings of humor on the side, Rei was not. Having lived by herself for as long as she could remember, this kind of social interaction was lost to her. She could see, from behavioral observations alone, that they weren't actually angry at each other, so she was fascinated by the exchange.

_I believe this is one of the most common responses to 'teasing'… It is most…interesting._

After the bickering had died down and they were finally able to eat their food, the former pilots stood up from the table.

"Well, it's been nice to get some respite from my duties, but I'm not quite done yet." Misato said with a sad smile.

"You're leaving?" Shinji asked with a small voice, obviously having enjoyed his guardian's company this past 2 hours and not wanting it to end so abruptly.

"Yeah, I have to head back to HQ to prepare for a trip with Commander grey-head. We're gonna have a meeting with the UN, apparently. This damned thing has been burying my ass with work since I walked out of that orange soup…" the woman said with a frown, puffing her cheeks as she did so. "At least after this is over I'll finally get some rest." She said with a hopeful air, closing her eyes.

"I wish you best of luck, Misato-san." Rei said, bowing solemnly. Shinji was actually surprised that the pale girl had actually listened to Misato's request of leaving formalities off the table. But then again, it could also be seen as simply obeying a direct order.

"Uhm…Thanks Rei!" Misato quipped, unused to hearing the girl's voice very much, but genuinely pleased to do so. She gave Rei a wan smile and proceeded to get up from the table and straighten up her uniform. "Shinji, I know you've been doing most of my chores lately but could I ask you to take care of the dishes just one more time? I promise I'll take your next three turns next time. Pleeeeeeeease?" She placed her hands together in a supplicating gesture.

"Yes, Ma'am." Shinji answered soberly.

"Thank you Shinji, you're the best!" Misato gave him a thumbs-up and a wink and headed to the door. After opening it, she turned to say goodbye to the teens still sitting at the table. "Bye, you two! Rei, I hope you had a nice time."

"I did, thank you for your hospitality." The azure-headed girl replied, bowing a little bit.

"Well Shinji, I'm hoping I'll be back in here before they drag me out of the city, but just in case I don't see you before my trip: Take care ok?" the older woman said with a tender tone.

"Y-yes, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Goodbye!" Shinji said smiling.

As Misato crossed the threshold, she added one final comment. "I know I'm leaving you guys alone, so try to behave yourselves properly, 'kay? Buh-bye!" she said with a sly smile and wink. Right after this remark she closed the door, leaving Shinji no time to make a reply other than "WHaaaaa! I-I…!" and making him turn redder than an Angel's core.

Rei blinked a couple of times before turning her head towards the stunned teen. _There are far too many social protocols that I'm not aware of. _She thought of her life prior to Third Impact, and how it had always been closed off to other people except the Commander. He had imposed a conditioning on her over the years to keep her aloof and distant, never letting anyone close. That was in order to further his control on her role in his scenario, Rei knew. This way, Commander Ikari had ensured no unknown variables would present to alter his view on Instrumentality, variables that human relations would definitely bring. But even despite the Commander's conditioning, Rei had somehow managed to deny him control of Instrumentality. She had, in return, given it to the only other person she had let close besides the Commander, his son.

But such a strong and lasting conditioning could not simply disappear. She still had some difficulties approaching people. Also, since she had almost no experience with social interactions other than at NERV, Rei still lacked the knowledge of a great number of seemingly ordinary daily-life situations.

As such, Rei had not the slightest clue as to why the Sub-Commander had implied she and Shinji would misbehave once she left, or why Shinji was displaying signs of a typical panic attack. She furrowed her brow, concern starting to form within her mind. _If his symptoms don't recede soon, I will be forced to act. _

As it turned out, she didn't need to help. But she indeed did NOT help Shinji by questioning him after he stopped hyper ventilating and took a glass of water in order to recover himself.

"Does Sub-Commander Katsuragi believe we usually misbehave?" she asked flatly, making the poor boy's eyes bulge as the water he had been drinking went down the wrong tube and he started coughing, spilling out water and accidentally spraying water all over Rei.

"*cough* God, R-Rei! *cough* I-I'm so *cough cough* sorry! *cough* Really *cough* so- *cough* rry!" Shinji managed to sputter out an apology, while again feeling his cheeks redden considerably. Rei, however, seemed unfazed by the accident except for her right eye being closed in order to avoid water getting inside it. She made a move to approach the kitchen counter and grab a paper towel, but Shinji beat her to it, hastily grabbing a piece of paper towel from the roll and starting to dry the pale girl's face, but he stopped suddenly as he realized just what he was doing. Yet again, Shinji's face turned beet-red. _Dear God, I'm going to have a heart attack if I keep up this pace. _He thought ruefully, still paralyzed. Rei then decided to take the towel from his hand and dry herself.

Shinji decided to calm down and simply answer her question literally (while she dried the water off her face), knowing that was the way she expected him to answer.

"No, not really… She only said it because she knew it would make me uncomfortable." He said, avoiding having to explain the actual reason why it had bothered him.

"She succeeded, then." Rei stated, throwing the paper towel in the bin. "But why does it make you uncomfortable?"

_Shit._

"Ah…. I…ah…" He froze, his right eyelid developing a slight tick.

"Does my presence cause you discomfort?" the blue-haired girl asked, oblivious to the amount of psychological damage she was causing the poor boy.

"N-No! I-It's not that! I-It's just… ah..!" Shinji stammered, unsure of how to get his foot out of his mouth.

Thankfully, Rei didn't press on the subject, satisfied with the semi-answer he had given her. That, along with previous observations she had made, completed her logical train of thoughts.

_No, it is not my presence, since we have been alone at times when he hasn't reacted this way. _

She felt a slight surge of happiness at that realization, but she didn't know why.

_There is too much I don't yet understand about…many things. Like feelings. Or social interaction._

_Sometimes, interaction seems to come from feelings. _

_Others, feelings from interaction. _

_And the amount of variables that can alter them is uncountable. I alone would never be able to fully understand the subtleties of a normal life._

_But I want to. _

_Shinji seems like a reasonably normal person, and he and I already formed a bond of friendship. Perhaps he can help me understand._

All this Rei thought in the span of 1 second, while Shinji still tried to answer her previous question. The girl saved Shinji having to answer that at all by interrupting his stammering.

"I would like to live a normal life." She simply said.

Shinji was stunned for a moment, but he refused to stay mute. "Well…you can, now that there are no more Angels.¨ he said with a smile.

"I do not know how, though. All I know is what I was taught since I was little."

Shinji knew that entailed NERV procedures, academical knowledge, and EVA piloting, but close to zero social skills. An idea formed in the Third Child's mind.

_I hope I don't screw this up._

"I could teach you..?" he half asked with a smile. The First Child mirrored his smile slightly.

"That would be greatly appreciated." She said, bowing slightly in gratitude. "How should I begin?"

Shinji thought for a while and then asked "Have you ever watched T.V.?"

Rei blinked a couple of times. "No." she said simply.

Shinji's eyes widened a bit, although he wasn't exactly surprised.

_At least we've got somewhere to begin with now._

* * *

Author's Note:

Hi people! Well, a second update since my rebirth, and with a sliiightly longer chapter. I'm planning on making them longer still, but I decided to post this one already since it had already been over a week since I updated and I didn't want you guys thinking I had died again. Besides, that means that some part of the next chapter is already written, which means faster updates!

As always, I hope you liked this chapter, don't worry, Asuka WILL make a longer appearance on the next one. I'm open for any kind of constructive criticism you might want to give me, always thriving to improve! Many thanks to you, reader, for your time. Read and review!

Cheers!


End file.
